Dua Bunga
by Arionyxle
Summary: Dua kelopak yang berbeda, namun sama-sama pernah bersemi. Itulah sakura dan krisan. Canon. Karin's POV.


Kuberdiri di tepian jurang ini.

Kutenggelam dalam kabut pekat bernama kekecewaan.

Kupanggil awan, mereka bahkan tak mau mendengar.

Kusapa hujan, mereka acuh tak memedulikan.

Lalu, dengan siapa aku harus berteman? Dengan batu ini? Dengan kayu ini? Atau bahkan dengan tanah ini?

Saat ini, biarlah kusendiri ... dengan buai angin sebagai karib bisuku.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

with Karin and Sakura as main characters

—Friendship/Hurt/Comfort—

**warning**: canon, Karin's POV, without pairing, without bashing, a ficlet and others

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>UA B**U**NG**A  
><strong>© Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Labuhi berbagai petualangan mengerikan, yang bahkan aku sendiri pun belum pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Bersama pemuda itu, dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi kebencian. Tapi aku senang, meskipun dia sosok yang tidak mudah tersenyum ... bahkan dia lebih banyak diam kalau kubilang.<p>

—asalkan aku berada di dekatnya itupun sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bersama mereka juga, dua pria bodoh—Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Kujejaki setiap keputusan yang pemuda itu ambil, kuanggukkan kepalaku setiap dia menitahku untuk melakukan apa. Pernahkah, bahkan sekali aku menolak? ... tidak. Karena kutahu, dia yang membawaku, berjalan menuju arung gelap dunia ninja ini.

Jujur saja, teramat kurindukan senyumannya waktu itu. Sebuah lengkungan bibir yang terakhir kali dapat kulihat darinya, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Saat dia menolongku, menyelamatkanku dari ancaman kematian. Pemuda itu memesonaku, sungguh.

Ingin sekali lagi, kuputar waktu itu. Sejengkal jari-jari kenangan yang bahkan mungkin terselip di antara padat benakku. Aku bukanlah seorang ninja hebat yang sanggup melakukan hal itu ... ya, aku sadar akan kemampuanku yang terbatas sebagai tipe pendeteksi.

Tapi, aku bangga, setidaknya aku bisa berguna untuknya. Bagiku, dia adalah seorang ninja yang luar biasa tangguh, tak pantas baginya—sejenakpun—untuk terpuruk meratapi kekalahan dalam pertempuran. Maka dari itu, aku dengan senang hati memberikan sedikit chakra-ku setiap dia memerlukannya, meskipun memang hal tersebut sungguh sangat menyakitiku.

Hei! Gadis mana yang tidak akan merasa kesakitan apabila kulitnya digigit kasar? Terlebih, ini bukanlah gigitan dari seekor nyamuk yang hanya sekadar menimbulkan bentol dan rasa gatal. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku dengan rela melakukannya. Mungkin, aku juga tak akan sudi kalau bukan melakukan hal tersebut demi pemuda itu.

Ya, pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Biar kucintai dia dengan rasa yang seagung rembulan, biar kuabdikan diri ini selama hayat masih berpangku tangan. Ya, aku adalah seorang hamba sahayanya, mungkin seperti itu kala aku merasakan diriku tak lagi menghargai keinginanku sendiri ... melainkan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut pemuda itu adalah sudah termasuk keinginanku.

Hidupku mati, sudah mati kehilangan arah yang semakin membuntu. Pada awalnya kulihat masih benderang susuran lorong menuju citra hidup abadiku, tapi saat pemuda itu berjalan di sampingku, entah mengapa aku dipertemukan dengan pekat hitam namun sanggup memberiku kebahagiaan.

Hanya saja, itu dulu.

Pikiranku sudah berhulu pilu.

Diriku yang sendu bersama akhir dari sebuah kekecewaan, aku berteman sepi pengkhianatan. Pemuda itu tak lebih sekadar menganggapku setangkai krisan. Dipetiknya setiap kelopakku hingga jatuh menemui tanah, aku yang telah kering dibuangnya menuju jambangan tiada guna.

Pikirku melayang saat dia dengan sadarnya merobek bahkan menusuk jantungku yang sudah kupersembahkan degupannya hanya untuk umur panjangnya. Ke mana abdiku untuknya? Dianggapnya apa aku ini? Bahkan bunga usang di musim gugur pun lebih berharga di banding aku yang disisihkannya ke dalam ngarai tak berbuntu.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" jatuhku tersungkur seraya menyaksikan lembah curam memantulkan gema nama pemuda tersebut. Aku terisak kala merasa diriku sudah dicampakkannya. Aku benci sebuah pengkhianatan, aku benci mendapati diriku yang telah disia-siakan. Aku benci diriku yang begini, "Sa-Sasuke, kau tega ...," lirihku bersama air mata yang terus mengalir menyusuri kontur pipiku, bahkan kacamata yang kukenakan pun sudah berembun oleh kelaraan ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."—suara itu tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telingaku.

Kupalingkan wajahku menemui asal-muasal suara tersebut. Kudapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri di sampingku. —gadis itu ... gadis yang telah menyelamatkanku.

"Sa-Sakura?" kusebut namanya seraya menyingkirkan air tangisku.

Gadis berambut sewarna gulali tersebut fokus menatap hamparan lembah curam di hadapannya, "Kekecewaanmu sama seperti kekecewaanku padanya."

Aku baru ingat kalau gadis itu juga menaruh perasaan yang sama sepertiku pada Sasuke. Kucoba untuk berdiri, mengimbangi gadis tersebut, dan dalam hitungan yang tak lebih dari sepuluh detik ... aku pun dapat memosisikan diriku sejajar dengannya.

Kutangkap lalu semilir angin yang jatuh bebas menerjuni lereng-lereng curam ini, menyentuh beku kulitku. Dingin, sepoinya membuatku sedikit menggigil, "K-kau?"

"Aku mengenalnya semenjak kita bersama di Akademi Ninja, belajar di sana untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat ...," dimulainya sedikit cerita oleh gadis tersebut, "terpilih dalam satu tim yang sama, Tim Tujuh."

Kudengar sedikit suara terisak dari barisan kalimat gadis itu, tak pelak kulihat pula air matanya pelan terjatuh di atas permukaan pipinya. Aku sungguh merasakan kepedihan yang dialami gadis tersebut, "Sa-Saku—"

"Aku mencintainya, Karin, sama sepertimu," gadis itu sekarang benar-benar menangis, ditutupinya wajahnya oleh kedua telapak tangannya—mencoba meredam segala emosinya yang berkecamuk. Isakannya berhenti sejenak, "Aku selalu ingin bersamanya."

Kutarik napasku perlahan, menatap nanar kenyataan bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang sudah dikecewakan pemuda tersebut. Aku telah berteman rasa haru dan kasihan, "Lalu?"

Sakura tampak melepaskan tangkupan telapak tangan pada wajahnya, berhasil memperlihatkan wajah sendunya yang dihiasi sebaris senyum paksa. —aku tahu itu ... dia hanya mencoba untuk tegar.

"Kita berdua mencintai pemuda yang sama," lanjut gadis tersebut diselingi beberapa isakan kecil di antara ucapannya, "Kau berhak tetap menyimpan rasa cintamu, biarkan aku yang perlahan menghapus replikasi pemuda itu."

Sontak bola mataku membulat, pupil merahku terbelalak mendapati pernyataan gadis itu. Sungguhpun, aku merasa tak punya hati jika harus mengorbankan perasaan seseorang, terlebih perasaan perempuan yang sama rapuh sepertiku.

"Sakura, ketahuilah ... aku adalah seorang kriminal ninja," kumulai berbicara lebih panjang sekadar menjelaskan situasi yang tengah kuhadapi saat ini, "dan sekarang, aku adalah tawanan Konoha ... cepat atau lambat eksekusi pasti akan kudapatkan."

"Ka-Karin?"

"Maka tak pantas untukmu berbicara seperti itu ... berbicara seolah kau seperti gadis yang putus asa," kutatap lalu kelereng _jade_ gadis itu yang juga tengah terperangkap dalam sorot mata _rubby _milikku, "teruslah kaugenggam cintamu pada Sasuke."

Kusimpulkan senyum terarah pada gadis tersebut, entah sudah berapa lama aku tak tersenyum seperti ini ... sebuah senyuman yang sanggup menenangkan hatiku sendiri, datang dari dasar sanubariku yang telah lama mati.

Sontak, kurangkul gadis itu, membagi kedamaian bersamanya. Aku pun berbisik pelan pada telinga gadis itu, "Kita adalah dua bunga yang berusaha untuk kembali bersemi," sejenak kuatur emosiku yang lagi-lagi hendak mengeluarkan bulir air mata, "kau sakura dan aku krisan."

"Ka-Karin?"

Sekarang, air mataku benar-benar terjatuh membasahi bahu gadis musim semi tersebut, "Bawalah Sasuke pulang ... dan jemputlah senyumnya kembali."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong> H **E** • **E** N **D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>__**'**__**s**__**Note**_: Sebuah ficlet untuk mengingatkan pada Karin _haters_—Sakura fans yang membenci Karin terutama—bahwa Karin tidaklah seburuk yang kalian kira, kok. Meskipun ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang mungkin tidak ada di animanga aslinya, tapi ada kemungkinan, kan, mereka bisa bersahabat? ^^b

So, mereka saja bisa bersahabat, mengapa fans-nya tidak? :)

_Review? if you don't mind._

Salam, Arionyxle


End file.
